The Escaped Ones
by Todespest
Summary: after the destruction of their home world and now living on earth not knowing their destinies to save their race and planet from slavery.
1. Chapter 1:our last hope (warning short)

14 years ago the Arcosians try to invade planet Vegeta but the Saiyans that lived on planet Vegeta fought back against the threat but sadly that was not enough. Because the Arcosians found a way to disable Saiyans from going super saiyan. They figured out a way to manipulate cosmic energy so they can suck out the power of Saiyans. So they can turn they're super saiyan energy into a powerful beam of purple light that could obliterate planets and if it had enough energy can destroy an entire universe. As the saiyans fought to keep the planet save most of the saiyans were captured by the Arcosians and forced into slavery. But there was a last glimmer of hope, four saiyan parents sent they're two children in there custom Saiyan pods.

Alice: Do you think they'll be safe 'she asked with a worried tone in her voice'

Ben: Don't worry Alice they will be fine

Jason: i gave them what they needed like scouters battle Armour and a letter to whoever finds them

Karissa: To think they maybe your races last hope 'she shed a tear has she look at her newborn'

they said their last goodbyes and sent them away. The mothers were deeply depressed to see their newborns go but they had fate in them that they would come back stronger, faster than ever before. They set of in there pods towards planet earth when the two made it to earth they split up when they land, one goes to one side of west city and the other goes to the opposite side of the city.

14 years later...to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: just a normal day

Hi well as you see we made another one...yeah the last one sucked we know but to the person that wrote a review, thanks we'll make sure to check our Grammar next time. Also yeah it was a dick move for saiyans not allowing to go SS when their Ki had been taken. And if you don't like our OC Centered Story then don't fucking read it at all, and as i said we are new to this so cut us some slack. Well now that's been taken care of let's continue the shall we. oh one more note if all of you guys and girls start complaining the first chapter that it's super short it was the back story on what happened and how they got to earth Also tell me what you all think.

**Xanthos POV**

As the sun rises and shines through my window a beam of light hits my face which makes me turn around to block out the sun 'knock knock' i heard as i knew who it would be. The door creaks open as i heard foot steps getting near me they stop and my mother shakes me slightly trying to wake me up.

Mom: Honey come on get up or you are gonna be late for school.

Xanthos: 'groans' Fine just give me a minute. i said groggily

My mother went down stairs to start breakfast while i tried to stay awake i got out of bed and went to take a shower (a nice hot shower should wake me up) i thought. After i had a shower i was downstairs eating my breakfast, i was also watching TV one of the news reporters said something about a lot of explosions and huge craters appearing out side of the city my mum said.

Mum: Oh dear and it seems that these explosions are getting closer to the city and other ones too...'Sigh' looks like we'll have to move again.

Xanthos: No we don't need to move trust me we're completely safe here plus moving will just aggravate your condition i said with a frown

My mother just smiled at me and then she just started giggling 'alright Xanthos we won't move' she said then she coughed really hard until blood came out she almost dropped to the ground but she was still up. I got my mother and walked her to her bed i was gonna leave until i looked a the clock it was 7:00 i said

Xanthos: Mum you woke me up early i had to go at 10:30.

Mum: Yeah i know but i wanted you to wake up early so you can talk with your friend what was her name again.

Xanthos: It's Bara, mum we both go to the same school you know that I'll talk to her when i get to school.

Mum: Well still go ahead and talk to her on your way to school alright honey. She kissed me on the cheek i left her be.

I had a lot of time to kill i guess i could practice some martial arts, i went out into the back and there was old punching bags and some staffs and other shit. while i was training i started to remember the time when me and Bara first met i could remember it like it was yesterday, one while i was walking around the playground i saw her getting bullied by a bunch of kids they were calling her names of hell i was so dumbfounded that no teachers saw this so got in there stop them. then the girls boyfriends don't know why they have boyfriends but anyway one of them said they were gonna kick my ass i laughed then one of them try to land a hit on me but i was to fast him grabbed his arm and kneed them so are in the gut he went down. the rest well lets just say they didn't want to mess with me again i turn around to find her on the ground covered with dirt and bruises i picked her up and took her to infirmary after i brought her there we just started to talk and i was she told me she was Bulmas granddaughter then we have been friends ever since. I looked at the clock it was already 8:00 i got my backpack and headed off, but as soon i was heading for the door a old photo fell out of my bag it was a photo of when i was young. God my hair was so short back then it was still same shade white it was today but man my hair is long covers my right eye and i have to tie it up some times but i should stop dawdling i should get going i went out the door with the photo in my bag and i was off. But unknown to Xanthos someone was watching him from afar.

Alien 1: 'chuckling' So he is alive it's so stupid to think that he could be the last hope for he race 'beep beep' hmm? "picks up the call"

Alien 2: Hey man good news i found the other filthy monkey it seem he is heading to school what about you did you find the other?

Alien 1: Yep found him and he doesn't look like a threat, why does lord Kurzia need to kill them they don't seem like they know about their race.

Alien 2: Just to be safe and besides even they did know about their race it's not like they have a chance against lord Kurzia

Alien 1: Alright, well see ya back at base.

Alien 2: Right! bye.

Alien 1 "hangs up"

After what it seemed like hours to get to capsule corp i finally arrive i walked up to the door but i bumped into some till i heard the voice

Bara: Xanthos! what are you doing here i thought i was gonna meet you in school.

Xanthos: Yeah but my mum got me up early so i can talk to you.

Bara: Really well "giggles" do you wanna walk with me to school?

Xanthos: Yeah sure although it took me hour to get here.

Bara: Well you would have been late anyway if it took you a hour am i right.

Xanthos: "chuckles" Yeah you right well let's go then

We walked for at least 30 minutes before arriving to our school the sign reads "Welcome to capsule corp high" that sounded like a kid came up with that name, well me and Bara walked in and the place was massive like i swear it looked more like a mall than a fucking school "ring ring" the bell rang everyone started to go class, me and Bara had to figure out where we need it to go first but it looked like Bara knew when we arrived everyone just talking and texting to their friends and other shit. But then one of the students look at Bara and yelled

Random student: OMG IT'S BARA

When she said that everyone crowed around her (god she's here for like a second and she already became popular) i thought, just then the teacher walked in, everyone went to go find their desks and as soon everyone found their desks the teacher said.

Mr Gohan: "clears throat" Hello everyone and welcome to capsule corp high we hope that all of you were all excited to be here, okay now that out of their way I'm going to pick out a random student and i want them to introduce them self, I'll go first. I'm Mr Gohan

After that he sat down and then he picked out random students there was at least 17 or 19 students in the class some students in the class said they were from a village from outside of the city, I smiled as i heard them say that i thought i was the only student in the whole school to come from a village but as expected a lot students are from the city. Mr Gohan was almost done he only had me Bara And this other kid, Mr Gohan told him to stand up and he said.

Mr Gohan: your name and where you are from.

Hendrix: My name is Hendrix I'm fourteen years old and i live in Southeast Roxanna Townline

Mr Gohan: Oh! you live there, you know my wife runs a shop there.

Hendrix: So Ms Videl is your Wife well she a great teacher for marital arts.

Mr Gohan laughed and nodded to what he said, Hendrix sat back down for some reason i felt like i should know him i cant explain it but i feel like we know each other. Mr Gohan pointed at me i got up and he said.

Mr Gohan: your name and where you are from.

Xanthos: My name is Xanthos I'm fourteen years old and i live in the village Yunokuchi.

Mr Gohan: Well your the seventh student to be from a village, wait you said Yunokuchi village right.

Xanthos: Yes

Mr Gohan: Your village is east from here, aren't you worried about the explosions coming your way.

Xanthos: No I'm sure we should be fine.

Mr Gohan gave me a concerned look and told me to sit down, all thought i wasn't in denial i knew perfectly that me and my mother were in danger but we didn't have anywhere to go maybe i could ask Bara to see if her mother would allow us to live there. Class went on for hours but it seems that Mr Gohan And Bara knew each other i would have to ask her at recces i had to focus on these stupid history sheets god this was hard, i couldn't wrap my head around this we had to figure out who was the first Brief to invent the company capsule corp. Bara being a brief she would knew and we had to figure out who it was that invented the first hover car my god i couldn't make sense of this shit, thank god the bell rang for recces everyone got up and handed their sheets to Mr Gohan. After that everyone as in the mess hall well at least the food wasn't bad it was pretty good actually, turned to talk to Bara and said

Xanthos: hey um you seem to know Mr Gohan are you friends with him our something?

Bara: Oh yeah i know Gohan see his father and my grandmother were friends at a young age.

That was really quite surprising but it really didn't matter i didn't know everything about her grandmothers history but her mother Bulla i did know somethings about her, but for some reason i felt like someone was watching me i looked around for a minute and my eyes locked with Hendrix We stared at each other for maybe 4 or 6 minutes he gave a puzzled look like he looked like he knew me but he looked like he also didn't or eyes broke contact when some jock came in and started yell out like he ran the place the rest of his friends started to push people out of their way so the asshole can walk he got on top table and he said.

Jock: Alright all you freshmen listen up this is my school and if you follow the rules i think you will survive your first year. First rule: don't talk back to me, Two: when i say i want your cash you give me it, Three: Stand in my way and you will be sent to the hospital, Four: this is optional but anyone who want to fight me go ahead but i will warn you I'm a master marital artist.

I Smiled as i heard what he said i moved my hair that was in my right eye so i could see better as i fight, Bara pulled my arm and she said that i shouldn't do this or I'll get into trouble. I got up and stood in front of him, he laughed and said.

Jock: really you think you can kick my ass well then "takes his jacket" then lets go.

I smirked as i ran at him with amazing speed he couldn't react in time so i elbowed him in the face and he hit the ground hard. He got back up and looked at me with anger in his eyes he lunged at i stepped to the side and he hit one of the tables on the side (That's got to hurt) i thought. He yelled to his friends to come in and help kick my ass, i laughed and said 'come at me assholes' everyone of them lunged at me i grabbed the arm of one of them and threw him at one of the others, another tried to hit me in the face but dodged it and broke his arm the bone was sticking out but i got cocky and i got kneed in the gut one grabbed me from behind and one of the other two started to beat the shit out of me. Then for some reason Hendrix came in and threw him into the other then he punched the one that grabbed me in the face and help on my feet and then vaulted over him so i could kick one coming up from behind him in the face then we were back to back. Dodging any thing that came at us i studied how he fought and his speed was incredible and his defense was amazing too but he lacked strength, he was strong but he lacked it the fighting stopped after Mr Gohan came and Yelled.

Mr Gohan: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE he said with a angry face.

Mr Gohan: Xanthos and Hendrix what have you done this is your first day.

Xanthos and Hendrix: But we-

Mr Gohan: Never mind the both of you follow me.

As we walked to the principles office i know that was probably gonna go to Juvenal detention after breaking almost all of their bones or if i was lucky i would just get expelled but i didn't care i just wanted to get this over and done with, Mr Gohan told us to sit down once we sat down after a minute two parents came in Mr Gohan told Hendrix to come in with his parents i was just looked down at the and then i heard a lot of yelling coming from inside the office.


End file.
